


Morning Routine

by LeftBlank



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, M/M, No Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftBlank/pseuds/LeftBlank
Summary: You and your huge ass Monster boyfriend spend a morning together.
Relationships: Original Non-Human Character(s)/Male Reader
Kudos: 17





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> For visuals, just imagine a big, cream-scaled colored Crocodile dude. That's the type of monster I had in mind when I wrote this.

You lay comfortably, wrapped in the warm blankets of your bed, until the blinding rays of the sun shine through the bedroom window, waking you from your deep sleep. 

"Mmmm..." you groan, rubbing your tired eyes as you slowly rise from the bed. Or at least try to. 

As you attempted to get on your feet, you found yourself pulled back in by a large arm. It was then you remembered that you weren't even at your own apartment, and the large arm that was wrapped around you was none other than your boyfriend's. 

You shifted towards him so you could wake him up. You almost didn't want to though, he looked so peaceful. You tried to move his arm, but that just resulted in him tightening his grip and pulling you in closer, until you were right up against his broad chest. Well, at least you tried. 

You gave his chest a nudge and eventually, he started waking up. He stretched his large figure and let out a loud yawn before turning to you. He must have forgotten you were sleeping with him as well, since at first glance he looked quite surprised to see you. Almost immediately after, he changed to show a bright, welcoming grin. 

You always found your boyfriends smile to be adorable in the most unique way. His sharp, jagged teeth probably had something to do with that. You responded in kind with a smile of your own. 

"Morning." He said, tiredly. "Did you sleep well?" 

You nodded. "Yeah, can't really complain. Waking up in the arms of a huge ass lizard was a pretty cool bonus, too." 

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." He replied, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "But I mean, we don't really get to sleep together that often. I think I should be allowed to snuggle with you when I can."

He then began to get up, throwing the thick wool blankets off himself and turning to one side of the bed. "And now that it's winter, you know I need the body heat." 

You roll your eyes as you get off the bed as well. "Really? This again?" You respond playfully. "I'm pretty sure given your size, I'm not exactly the beacon of warmth you're looking for. I'd suggest investing in a heater."

He laughs. "Eh, I think I'd still prefer you." He says, putting on a pair of shorts. Looking back, you can't help but take a glance at his strong, well defined back. Goddamn, what a beast. 

Good thing for you (and everyone else, really) that's he's such a softie. 

He eventually turns his head a bit and catches you staring. Smirking, he starts waving his long tail from side to side in slow, deliberate motions. 

You shake your head at his apparent attempts to seduce you and proceed to get dressed yourself. You finally find your shirt, and immediately throw it back onto the floor where you found it.

"What the hell? What happened to my shirt?" You exclaim, prompting your boyfriend to run over and check on you. He stands next to you with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" 

You point at your shirt, and the various unknown stains on it. "This is what's wrong! What happened last night?" You look at your ruined shirt once more, and once more, you wish you hadn't. "And if it has a lot to do with that weird, green splotch, I'd rather not know." 

He places one of his huge hands on your back and begins to rub it in small circle motions. "Hey, relax. Nothing serious happened last night. We went out with some friends, you had one too many beers, and that's about it." He explained calmly, so as not to freak you out even more. 

"That's also why you ended up sleeping here last night. Sorry if this sounds too much like a 'overprotective boyfriend' type thing but I didn't really feel like leaving you to anyone else, so I just took you to my apartment, since it was also closer." 

You nodded. "Okay, that's fine I guess, but… What am I gonna wear now? It's way too cold to be walking around shirtless, and I'm definitely not wearing whatever the hell that is." You complain. 

"Just put on one of my shirts for now, they're in my dresser." 

You nod, now fully calmed down. "Alright. Thanks by the way. Not just for the shirt, but for taking care of me yesterday, it must've been pretty bad if you had to take me home." 

"Pshh, don't even worry about it. What else am I here for if not to take care of you?" He then leans down, making his scaly lips touch your cheek with a small kiss. "I'll be in the kitchen, yell if you need me!" He screams as he walks out the door. You smile, and begin to look through his dresser for a good shirt to wear. 

Just a couple seconds searching and you've further confirmed something you already knew.

Your boyfriend is fucking huge. Seriously, XXXL? They make those? Still, you had to choose something, so you just picked one of his plain white T-shirts and put it on. 

It was loose, and reached all the way down to just above your ankles. You weren't even that short. It was better than nothing though. And, it even kind of smelled like him a little, which was… Nice. 

Satisfied with your choice, you made your way to the next room, where your boyfriend seemed to be standing with two boxes. He turned to you as soon as you entered the room. 

"Hey! Which one do you want for breakfast?" He asked, shaking two boxes of what you now could identify as Honey Nut Cheerios and Lucky Charms. 

"Uhh… I guess I'll take some Cheerios, thanks." You take a seat down at his kitchen table and watch as he takes out two bowls, both of varying sizes. 

"Sorry I can't make you something else, but you already know anything more complicated than a bowl of cereal is kinda above my skill set." 

"Really? So why is your fridge literally filled with food?" You asked quizzically, pointing at all the various ingredients. 

"Oh, I just buy those so the cashier at the supermarket doesn't think I'm weird for just buying cereal and milk all the time." He explains, pouring cereal into each of the two bowls. "I know, I know, it's weird. I just don't want to give people another reason to stare at me. I mean, I know it's kinda hard not to, but at least don't make it so obvious." 

You stifle a laugh. "You are so adorable." 

He snorts. "Well at least **you** find it cute." He responds, pouring milk into both the bowls and pushing the smaller one towards you.

"Still, it's not good to waste food like that. Maybe I can come over once in a while to make you something, or even teach you." Your boyfriend's red eyes immediately lit up.

"Really? Yeah, that'd be great! When do you think we can start doing that?"

"I dunno, how soon do you want?" 

"Tomorrow." He replies, nearly instantly. 

"Sure. I might get here a bit late though, my train takes forever to get from my place to yours." 

"That's okay, as long as you're coming over, I'm happy." And with that, he began to eat his cereal, quite joyfully, you might add. 

You both ate in relative silence for a bit. You had never seen someone devour a bowl of Cheerios so fast in your life, it was honestly pretty impressive. By the time you were half-way done with yours, he was already finished. Now he was just looking at you. His head was resting on his propped up elbow, and he had the most adoring look in his eyes. You could've sworn cartoon hearts were about to start appearing from his head at any second. 

"What's with the look?" You ask, slightly embarrassed at the attention. 

He shrugs. "Nothing. I just… I really like this. It feels kinda nice to be so domestic for once. I wish we could have more moments like these." He then reached his scaled hand across the table, and covered your own.

You agreed, giving him a reassuring grasp before getting up and putting your bowl into the sink. He was right, moments like these were a bit hard to find for the two of you. It seemed like when one of you were free the other always had something to do. Today was good though, you weren't doing anything, and it seemed like your boyfriend wasn't either. Finally.

You kept thinking to yourself, not even noticing the heavy footsteps steadily approaching you. Before you knew it, you had two burly arms slung around your waist, and a tall lizard with a slightly dismal look in his eyes. 

"What's wrong?"

"I wanna cuddle…" He answers, his tone quiet, almost like a whisper.

You turn around and wrap your arms around his neck, bringing it down just enough so you could begin kissing the scales on his head. The happy growls he was emitting quickly told you he liked it. "Don't be so scared to ask, you know I'm never gonna say no to you." You kiss his snout, smiling as he twitches it in the cutest way possible. 

"Let's go to the couch. I wanna do that thing couples do where we just kiss while a movie is playing." 

You can't help but laugh at that. "Alright, whatever you want." You reply, happily following him to the couch. 

Before you can even sit down, your boyfriend throws himself onto the couch, covering every inch of it with his massive frame.

"Hey! Where am I supposed to sit now?" 

"On me, of course." He rises up a bit and spreads his arm. You had to admit he did look pretty inviting. Maybe even more so then the couch. So you did the same as him and jumped eagerly into your boyfriend's arms. You scooted closer to him and nestled yourself comfortably into his arm, using his chest as a pillow. 

You don't remember what movie he ended up putting on. From all the explosions going in the background, it must've been an action flick or something. Not that it mattered, there was something much more important that needed your attention right now. 

As your boyfriend continued to nibble on your ear with a tenderness that greatly contrasted his rough looks, you slipped a hand under his shirt, gliding your hand across the intricate patterns of scales that covered his firm muscles. When you put those two things together, it made it seem like his chest was made of pure rock.

You felt a claw poke at your back, urging you to look up. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Uhh… Can you do that thing where you kiss my neck?" He asks, timidly. Without even replying, you move up and begin trailing a row of kisses right inside the crook of his neck. 

"Ahhh… Thank you, that always feels so good." He replies, all while softly pressing a hand down on your head, keeping you in that position. You continue on for a few minutes before stopping and just simply embracing him. He does the same, and you honestly can't think of a safer place to be than in his arms. 

"I love you so much." He whispers into your ear. "I wish we could do this every day. I know this might sound selfish, but I really wish you didn't have to do so much stuff." He pulls in you even even closer. "Some days I want you all to myself, is that so much to ask?" He huffs, blowing air from his nose in fake anger. 

"Well according to fate, yeah, it is actually." You lift your head a bit, now looking once again at his scarlet, reptilian eyes that never failed to make you feel warm on the inside. "Some of it might be my fault though. I'll see if I can switch some of my times around for you. Seems like I've been neglecting you a bit."

The second that last word was out, your mouth was assaulted by your boyfriend very toothy maw. You could tell he was ecstatic because of how sloppy the kiss was. His sharp teeth clashed awkwardly with yours, but he didn't seem to care. 

"Between this, and you teaching me how to cook, I really hope I'm not dreaming right now. Kiss me if this is real." 

You snicker, but oblige him anyway. "Stop being so silly, you're killing me here." 

"I'm not being silly. This is being silly!" He exclaimed, before sticking his tongue out to one side and going cross-eyed. It was the type of thing you'd do to toddlers to make them laugh, but when he did it, it had a certain type of charm to it that made you smile. He was way too cute. 

"Ah man, this is gonna be great! Think of all the stuff we can do with all the extra time! We can go to the carnival and you can win me one of those super huge stuffed animals!" 

"Wait, why do I have to win you something?" 

"Because I'm super bad at those games? C'mon, It's your duty as my boyfriend to win me something at the carnival. I thought you knew that."

You roll your eyes. "Whatever. Why don't we try actually watching the rest of this movie? It's been playing for like an hour, I at least want to see the ending." 

The large lizard finally shifts, giving you a place to sit on the couch right next to him. You take your place and lean onto his side while he lets his arm hang over your shoulder. 

"I'm keeping your shirt by the way. It's mine now." 

"Hmph, you can keep it. I like how you look in it, honestly. But… that does mean you need to give me something of yours." 

You shoot him a glare. "If you say 'your underwear' or something, I'm gonna hit you." 

"What!? No! I was actually gonna say 'your heart' and be really romantic, but okay." He says, crossing his arms. 

"Sorry… I should've known you were gonna say something sweet like that."

He then takes your hand into his with a firm grip. "It's okay. I could never be mad at you. Especially not now knowing that we're gonna be spending so much more time together. Oh! We should go out to eat! I wanna celebrate!" 

"Okay, but only if you don't wear your 'I love my boyfriend' shirt when we do."

He pouts. "But that's my favorite shirt!" 

"Yeah, I know, you wear all the time! When was the last time you washed it?" You questioned. It wasn't that you didn't like the shirt, in fact, you're the one who got it for him. But he really did wear it ninety percent on the time you two went out. You wanted to see him really dress up for something. He looked so handsome when he did. 

"Fine. I'll put on something else for you. But that's later. For now I just wanna relax here with you." 

You hold his hand tighter, and loosen up. His white-scaled tail begins to coil protectively around you, and you slowly feel all your stress flee from your body. 

Everything was gonna get better soon. You could feel it.


End file.
